footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool v Everton (2018-19)
| next = }} Liverpool v Everton was a match which took place at the Anfield on Sunday 2 December 2018. Liverpool's Divock Origi scored a bizarre 96th-minute goal in sensational circumstances as a terrible Jordan Pickford error gifted the Reds victory over Everton in the Merseyside derby at Anfield. It sent his manager Jürgen Klopp sprinting onto the pitch to hug goalkeeper Alisson and the fans into raptures, but was cruel on Everton, who had at times played the more adventurous football in a lively encounter. The 232nd meeting between the city rivals was heading for a draw when Pickford mishandled a sliced Virgil van Dijk shot that had ballooned high up into the air. It seemed set to land on top of his net, but the England keeper clawed the ball back down from above his crossbar and spilled it out to Origi. It was Origi's third goal against Everton - his best record against any side for Liverpool and it was the fifth Premier League injury-time winner Liverpool have scored against Everton - again, they have not scored more against any other side in the Premier League era. A late substitute making his first Premier League appearance since August 2017, all the Belgian striker had to do was nod into an empty goal to secure a win that consolidates Liverpool's second place, two points behind defending champions Manchester City. In the 87th-minute Origi had missed what looked to be the golden late chance to seal victory when he smashed against the bar from three yards, unable to convert a ball bouncing loose from a corner. The Toffees remain without a victory in their past 18 meetings with the Reds, and are winless at Anfield this century. They stay sixth in the table, eight points below Tottenham in fifth and Arsenal in fourth. Match Preview Liverpool was without captain Jordan Henderson, who was suspended after being sent off last weekend. Boss Jürgen Klopp said a number of unnamed players were nursing knocks following the midweek defeat by Paris St-Germain. Everton manager Marco Silva had no new injury worries ahead of his first Merseyside derby. Ademola Lookman was reported in contention to make his first league start of the season, but in the fact he was still not picked up as starting eleven in the match. Sunday's fixture was the 100th top-flight meeting between Liverpool and Everton at Anfield. The Reds have won 43, and the Toffees won 23, with 33 draws. Liverpool were unbeaten in the last 15 league meetings with Everton, with their last defeat coming in October 2010. Everton were winless in 18 Premier League trips to Anfield against Liverpool since a 1-0 win in 1999, when Kevin Campbell got the only goal in a match which saw three red cards. Details |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = |referee = Chris Kavanagh }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 14 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at premierleague.com Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Liverpool F.C. matches Category:Everton F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches